L'erreur, la double vie la nouvelle vie
by ginny06
Summary: Hermione oscille entre Ron, & Drago... Un évènement vas tous remettre en question :D
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire. J'ai décidé de ne pas TOUT expliqué dès le début. Vous comprendrez la situation grâce à des flash-backs.

Et vous savez quoi ? Bonne nouvelle :) Pour une fois j'ai des chapitres d'avance !

Donc voici mon petit prologue de : L'erreur, la double vie la nouvelle vie.

Bisous

* * *

Encore un an après la chute de Voldemort, tout le monde n'avait que le nom d'Harry Potter à la bouche. Il était réellement devenu un héros. Ses amis se demandaient parfois si un jour cette perpétuelle acclamation s'estomperait. Mais pour le moment Hermione n'en avait que faire ...

Le trio d'or était donc revenu à Poudlard pour faire leur septième et dernière année. Harry en plus d'être celui qui avait tué le mage noir, était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ron était ... Ron ! Fidèle à lui même, mais dans une relation amoureuse avec ... sa meilleure amie. Ginny, était en septième année également, elle sortait avec LE héros, ce qui lui attirait les foudres de toutes les autres filles. Quand à Hermione, elle avait de gros problèmes. Les ASPICS arrivaient, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas... Elle avait d'autre chose en tête ! Des choses bien plus grave. Cette septième année avait été magnifique pour elle. Elle vivait au grand jour son idylle amoureuse avec le garçon, qu'elle aimait depuis des années en secret, tout allait parfaitement sur tous les plans malgré quelques micro-rupture de un ou deux jours, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Elle était préfète en Chef. Elle avait son propre appartement -qu'elle devait partager avec Malefoy mais c'était sans importance ... Quoi que ...- Elle avait obtenu de très bons résultats (comme d'habitude) tout au long de l'année, elle avait été accepté dans le programme d'étude pour devenir médicomage. Et elle était splendide. L'amour lui réussissait. Ses cheveux étaient bien sur encore un peu ébouriffés mais elle avait toujours un sourire au lèvre, de plus elle avait une taille fine, de longues jambes, un ventre assez plat. Avant de se mettre avec Ron elle était une jeune fille très convoiter à Poudlard.

Mais à l'instant présent, quelque chose n'allait pas ! Au lieu d'être plongé dans ses livres, en pleine révision pour ses examens, elle était allongé dans son lit le front plissé, les mains crispées sur un coussin posé sur son ventre, les yeux humides et gonflés.

Au moment ou les larmes allaient recommencer à couler elle entendit la porte d'entrer de son appartement claqué.

Elle se leva à toute vitesse, sortit de sa chambre comme une furie, et se posa devant Malefoy qui posait son sac sur le canapé. Malefoy, avait toujours ce visage enfantin, il était grand très grand. Et quand on le regardait de plus près on voyait les traces que la guerre avait laissé sur son visage ; la peur ; l'appréhension. Comme à son habitude il avait cet expression froide (qu'il n'avait pas toujours eu avec Hermione...).

_« Malefoy ! Je crois que l'on a fait une erreur » _Lança Hermione.

* * *

Alors ça vous plaît ? Je vous poste la suite bientôt parce que ... Elle est déjà écrite :)

Bisouuus les amis ! Hey ? une petite review hein ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici la suite les amis :D ! Enjoy ..._

* * *

_« Malefoy ! Je crois que l'on a fait une erreur » _Lança Hermione.

_« Ne me dit pas que tu regrette ce qu'il c'est passé, la dernière fois ... Et puis la fois d'avant. Et encore celle d'avant. Et je pense qu'on peut remonter très loin comme ça »_ dit-il en perdant automatiquement cette froideur et en se baissant délicatement pour embrasser les lèvres d'Hermione à la manière d'un homme amoureux.

Mais Hermione se recula. Elle ne voulait plus de cette situation. Du moins un nouvel élément l'empêchait de continuer. Malefoy, légèrement vexé, retenta de l'embrasser, mais celle ci s'enfuit dans la petite cuisine.

_« Malefoy arrête ça ! »_

_« Hermione qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Et pourquoi tu m'appelle Malefoy ! Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça ! Et c'est quoi ce revirement de situation. Tu n'étais pas comme ça ce matin. Enfin moi je me rappelle surtout de m'être réveiller avec toi, à califourchon sur moi, me suppliant de te faire l'amour. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. » _Sourit Malefoy à l'évocation de ce souvenir encore frais.

Hermione elle ressentait des picotements dans son bas ventre. Cependant elle ne savait pas si ils étaient dû à ce souvenir et de ce qui c'était ensuite passé, ou à cause de la nouvelle qu'elle devait annoncer à Drago ; Pour la première fois elle doutait. Elle n'était définitivement plus maîtresse d'elle même. Elle qui était toujours si sûr d'elle, elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre son désir et son stress. Et elle s'écroula assise par terre, la tête dans ses mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Face à ce spectacle, Drago perdit son petit sourire en coin, et se précipita près d'Hermione pour la porter dans sa chambre et la mettre dans son lit. Une fois qu'il eut allongé Hermione, il s'allongea, lui aussi, tout près d'elle.

Hermione sentit sa présence et se recroquevilla contre lui, la tête dans son torse musclé. Drago apeuré par le comportement d'Hermione, lui caressa amoureusement les cheveux, en prononçant des paroles rassurantes. Il prit le menton d'Hermione dans sa grande main avec douceur et le releva pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il approcha lentement son visage, ne faisant aucun geste brusque par peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Mais elle se laissa faire. Elle se laissa à embrasser chastement Drago. Il posa son front contre celui d'Hermione.

_« Mon amour, tout va bien. Je suis là. »_

Hermione continua de pleurer. Le sentir si présent pour elle ne l'aidait pas. Être si proche de lui à ce moment non plus. Elle sentait ce parfum de menthe qui se dégageait de lui, elle pouvait toucher ses cheveux soyeux. Quand elle était si proche de lui, elle ne répondait plus de rien. Et c'était encore une fois ce qui commençait à se produire. Elle regardait ses yeux, ses orbes grises qu'elle convoitait tant. Mais plus elle les fixaient, plus elle perdait son courage. Et ses paroles réconfortantes n'arrangeait rien.

Brusquement elle se leva du lit. Lui surpris, se redressa assis.

_« Drago. Arrête s'il te plait. Tu ne m'aide pas là. »_

_« Ma douce, que ce passe-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire. »_

_« DRAGO ! S'IL TE PLAIT ! NE ME RENDS PAS LES CHOSES ENCORE PLUS DIFFICILE. » _Éclata Hermione en sanglot ne supportant plus qu'il soit si gentil.

_« Hermione ! Dit moi, qu'est ce qu'il y a. » _Demanda Drago de plus en plus déboussolé.

_« DRAGO ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE MERDE ! » _Cria Hermione, sans laisser à Drago le temps de réfléchir !

_« ... »_

_« VOIILA ! TOI QUI VOULAIT TELLEMENT ETRE AU COURANT ! TU L'ES MAINTENANT ! » _Cria de plus belle Hermione. Incapable de contenir sa rage plus longtemps.

_« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu raconte. C'est impossible. Enfin du moins il n'est pas de moi. »_

_« SI IL EST DE TOI DRAGO ! TU TE SOUVIENS DE CETTE FOIS DANS LE PLACARD A BALAIS ? RAPPEL MOI CE QUE TU AS OUBLIER DE FAIRE ! OUI TU AS OUBLIER LE SORT CONTRACEPTIF ! » _s'époumona Hermione sans attendre la réponse

_« MERDE HERMIONE ! JE NE T'AVAIS PAS FORCER NON PLUS ! ET COMMENT JE PEUX ETRE SUR QU'IL N'EST PAS DE L'AUTRE IMBECILE HEIN ? » _Cria à son tour Drago.

_« TU ME TRAITE DE MENTEUSE DRAGO ! C'EST SIMPLE ! ÇA FAIT 1 MOIS ET DEMI QUE JE N'AI PAS COUCHER AVEC RON ! JE SUIS ENCEINTE DE 3 SEMAINES. » _Lui cracha Hermione

_« MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE TU AURAIS PU PRENDRE TES PRECAUTIONS HERMIONE ! »_

_« MAALEFOY ! JE NE SUIS PAS LA SEULE RESPONSABLE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE ! ON EST TOUS LES DEUX FAUTIFS. »_

_« NON GRANGER ! SEULEMENT TOI ES FAUTIVE ! TU NE PEUX PAS T'EMPECHER DE GARDER TES JAMBES FERMER PLUS DEUX MINUTES » _dit Drago en claquant violemment la porte en sortant de la pièce furieux.

La brune furieuse le poursuivit. Elle arriva à temps dans la salle commune pour voir la porte de la chambre de Drago claqué.

Elle se précipita et l'ouvrit à la volé.

_« JE N'ARRIVE PAS A CROIRE QUE TU ME TRAITRE DE FILLE FACILE DRAGO MALEEFOY ! » _Cria une nouvelle fois Hermione alors que Drago avait le dos tourné. Il se retourna avec force.

_« RAPPEL MOI HERMIONE ! EST CE QUE C'EST MOI QUI SORT AVEC RON ET COUCHE AVEC UN AUTRE ? NON ! OUI HERMIONE ! TU ES UNE FILLE FACILE ET MAINTENANT TU SORS DE MA CHAMBRE JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR » _

_« DRAGO ! » _supplia Hermione en pleurant de plus belle.

_« ET TU FERAIS MIEU DE TE FAIRE AVORTER ! TU N'OBTIENDRA JAMAIS RIEN DE MOI ! JE NE VEUX MÊME PAS EN ENTENDRE PARLER ! » _Dit Drago avec une froideur qui fit glacer le sang d'Hermione.

_« TU N'ES QU'UN CON MALEFOOY ! COMMENT AI-JE PU TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ? » _S'écria Hermione avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Elle sortit en courant de son appartement en direction de la tour des Gryffondors à la recherche de sa meilleure amie : Ginny.

Elle revoyait la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait put changer comme ça en l'espace de 3 secondes. Ce n'est pas lui qui la réconfortait en lui disant qu'il était là ? Qu'elle pouvait tous lui confier ?

Au début de sa relation (cacher) avec Malefoy, elle avait en tête que c'était un des pires de son espèce. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps était passé elle avait appris à le connaître, à l'apprécier et à l'aimer. Bien sûr cela faisait 6 mois que cet aventure durait, mais elle n'avait pas trouver le courage de casser avec Ron, car elle l'aimait profondément. Mais elle aimait également Malefoy. Ça faisait donc 6 mois, que elle se perdait dans ses sentiments, dans des mensonges, dans la tromperie. Elle sentait les larmes couler mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Perdu dans ses pensées elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle prononça le mot de passe dans l'espoir de tomber sur Gin dans la salle commune, mais elle tomba malheureusement sur Ron assis à une table proche du portrait !

Lorsqu'il leva la tête et la vit en pleure il se leva aussitôt, la prenant dans ses bras.

_« Mione', ma chérie que ce passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un t'as blessé ? Mon amour parle moi ! »_

_« Ronnnnn »_ sanglota-t-elle dans son torse.

_« Mon amour. Regarde moi ! » _Dit-il en lui soulevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, ce qui fit rappeler douloureusement à Hermione les gestes de Drago.

_« Ron je suis enceinte »_ dit Hermione sans prendre de gants en le regardant dans les yeux.

_« Mon amour, je suis désolé. Je m'en veux j'aurai dû faire plus attention »_ Dit Ron en regardant Hermione l'air désolé. Elle baissa les yeux face à sa réaction n'osant pas dire la vérité. _« Hermione, regarde moi s'il te plait, ma puce regarde moi. Je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas tous ce passera bien. Je t'aime je suis là. _» Dit Ron en la serrant dans ses bras, en en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

Hermione était totalement déboussolé face à la réaction si mûre de Ron, face à son mensonge.

_« Ron que va-t-on faire ? On est si jeune. »_ dit Hermione anxieuse, et ne voulant pas révéler la vérité immédiatement.

_« Hermione, l'important c'est que l'on soit ensemble. On prendra cette décision tous les deux. Si on le garde ma mère fera une crise cardiaque mais elle s'en remettra. »_ Rigola doucement Ron, serrant toujours Hermione dans ses bras musclé. Hermione sourit à son tour.

Hermione se voyait mal élever avec Ron l'enfant d'un autre. Elle se forçait de ne pas écouter la voix dans sa tête qui disait de garder l'enfant.

_« Hermione écoute moi, on n'est pas obligés de prendre une décision tout de suite. On va y réfléchir d'accord. »_

_« Merci Ron ... »_ Dit Hermione ayant toujours sa tête enfouie dans son torse.

* * *

Que va-t'il se passer pour Mione ? pour Ron ? pour Drago.

Le prochain chapitre est déja fini hihi :D

Un spoiler :

* Elle dormait souvent avec Ron [...] Elle n'avait croisé Malefoy qu'une fois C'était une fois de trop pour ne pas remettre en question le fait de ... *

La suite au prochain chapitre. bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus. (une review ? :D)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais avec le bac je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ... Mais je vous promets à partir de maintenant je me reprends !

Je vous laisse avec la suiiite !

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Hermione et Ron avait pris une décision ! Bien qu'il soit jeunes ils avaient décidé de garder le bébé. Hermione misait sur le fait qu'il ne lui ressemble plus qu'il ne ressemblerai à Malefoy. Et elle n'arrivait pas à résister à Ron qui voulait garder cet enfant. Il s'organiserait avec les études d'Hermione, le travail de Ron et avec Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron.

Hermione durant toute la semaine avait essayé de parler à Ron, de lui dire la vérité. Mais elle avorta chaque tentative.

Elle dormait souvent avec Ron et de moins en moins dans l'appartement, passant y chercher quelques affaires ponctuellement. Elle n'avait croisé Malefoy, qu'une seule fois. C'était une fois de trop pour ne pas remettre en question le fait de garder le bébé.

_Hermione était par terre dans sa chambre à l'appartement, en train de prendre quelques affaires pour la nuit dans sa commode. C'était bien sûr le moment qu'avait choisis Drago pour faire son apparition. _

_Lorsqu'il la vit dans sa chambre, il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de sa porte, les bras croisés. Hermione ne lui accorda même pas un regard, alors que lui la fixait !_

_« Hermione écoute. »_

_« Je n'ai pas le temps ! Et toi tu ne devrais pas perdre le tien avec des ... Comment appel-tu ça déjà ? Ah ouui des FILLES FACILES ! »_

_« Hermione écoute moi s'il te plait » Dit-il avec douceur en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. « Hermione, je... Jee-t. Hermione je t'aime. »_

_Hermione releva la tête brusquement. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait._

_« J'ai été un vrai con de réagir comme ça. Tu m'as fait peur. En me disant que je t'avais fait un enfant, j'ai pensé que lui aussi passerait du côté sombre. Comme tous les Malefoy ... Je ne veux pas de ça Hermione. Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je ne peux pas risquer d'élever un enfant qui ait un père comme moi ! » Dit Drago en baissant les yeux. « Et puis Hermione, je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. C'est totalement de ma faute si tu te retrouves enceinte et tu es tout sauf une fille facile. Tu es merveilleuse Mione. Je suis vraiment désolé. »_

_Drago la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Elle vit qu'il était sincère. Hermione ne pouvait pas résister à son air triste. Elle effaça le peu d'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser urgent. Drago lui avait manqué._

Hermione et Ron étaient allez se coucher tôt dans le dortoir des garçons, après une longue journée de révision. Les garçons avaient tous finit par accepter sa présence.

Cependant, ce soir il était tôt et ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir. Le lit de Ron était assez confortable pour eux deux et ils avaient fermé les rideaux du lit. Ils étaient allongés sur le côté se regardant droit dans les yeux. Ron caressait la hanche d'Hermione tout en lui remontant légèrement, à chaque caresse, son tee-shirt qu'elle avait enfilé pour la nuit.

_« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devenir père »_ dit Ron en caressant le ventre d'Hermione amoureusement.

_« Ron je ne veux pas de cet enfant ... J'ai pris rendez-vous demain ! »_ Dit-elle simplement.

Ron était choqué. Et ne comprenait pas son retournement de veste. Ils avaient pourtant tous planifié.

_« Je ... Ne comp- ... Qu... Quoi ? » _Bégaya Ron.

_« Ron je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. Nous sommes trop jeunes ... Et ... Nous ne sommes pas prêts ! »_

_« Je comprends que tu doutes Hermione c'est normal » _Dit Ron en croyant avoir compris ce qui tracassait Hermione.

_« Non Ron je ne doute pas ! Je suis sérieuse. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. »_

_« Hermione tu es fatigué. On en reparlera demain. Tu verras tout ira mieux. »_

_« NON RON ! J'ai déjà pris ma décision. Je ne veux pas de cet enfant. Point barre. J'irai à mon rendez-vous demain. ET SEULE. Je ne veux pas que tu m'accompagnes. » _

Hermione sortit du lit en furie et rejoignis son appartement. Elle fut surprise de trouver Drago dans SON lit !

_« Hum hum ... »_ Toussota Hermione faussement.

_« Hermi, je ... Je me suis retrouvé dans ton lit ... Ton odeur me manquait. »_ Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione admirait le torse parfait de son amant. Il lui avait manqué, son sourire lui avait manqué Son odeur, ses sarcasmes, sa bouche, ses cheveux.

Hermione se précipita à quatre pattes au-dessus de Drago. Dès qu'elle fut à la hauteur de sa bouche elle s'en empara.

_« Dray, je t'aime. » _Dit-elle entre deux baisers. _« Je vais quitter Ron. »_

_« Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? »_ demanda Drago doucement.

_« J'ai réfléchi oui. Je t'aime toi Drago. Je ne veux que toi. » _Dit Hermione en se pelotonnant dans les bras de son amant.

Elle repensait à leur histoire. Hermione ne supportait plus cette double vie. Jongler entre Ron & Drago. Ces derniers jours elle avait songé que sa relation avec Ron était certes tranquille, mais elle était justement TROP tranquille. Tout était trop facile avec lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, à part de rares disputes qui amenaient à des micro-ruptures, il ne se passait jamais rien et Ron cédait toujours aux désirs d'Hermione. Alors que Drago lui ne se laissait pas faire. Hermione aimait les obstacles, elle aimait les franchir et se voir récompenser pour un résultat durement atteint. C'était ce que Drago lui apportait. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'avec Ron, elle avait connu la stabilité d'un couple, mais elle avait renié ces dernières semaines ses réels sentiments. Elle n'aimait plus Ron. Leurs amour s'était envolé il y a 6 mois, quand elle avait commencé sa relation avec Drago.

Drago la faisais se sentir vivante. Il n'était pas toujours doux, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Des fois ils se disputaient, mais ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Et entretenir une relation avec Malefoy, de plus cacher, n'était pas facile. Ils en venaient des fois aux mains, encore une fois cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Drago, même si elle ne le devait pas.

Hermione repensait au tout début de leur relation :

_*6 mois plus tôt*_

_Hermione était hors d'elle. Elle ne supportait plus le comportement de Ron, sa jalousie à cause de ce connard de Malefoy. Il ne supportait pas que ce con partage son appartement. Ça faisait la 4ème fois qu'elle lui disait qu'elle en avait rien à faire de Drago, et que ça lui importait peu qu'il habite au même endroit, vu qu'ils ne se parlaient jamais, et ne se voyaient presque pas. Mais Ron ne semblait pas comprendre, et pour la deuxième fois dans leur relation ils s'étaient séparés._

_La brune faisait les cent pas dans son appartement vide. Comment Ron, pouvait-il être aussi con. Il ne lui faisait donc pas confiance ? MERDE !_

_C'est à ce moment-là que choisis Drago pour entrer. Hermione ne lui prêta même pas attention, et continua de faire les cent pas. _

_Drago s'assit dans le canapé, et sortit un livre de potions._

_Ça faisait trois minutes qu'il était arrivé et Hermione n'avait cessé de marcher._

_« GRANGER ! Tu vas t'arrêter de marcher merde à la fin ! »_

_Hermione se retourna vers lui furieuse._

_« Malefoy je t'ai rien demandé. Alors, si tu pouvais continuer à la fermer ça serait parfait. »_

_« Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? » Dit Drago en se levant et en arborant son fidèle regard hautain._

_« Malefoy, je n'ai pas le temps de me prendre la tête maintenant, alors si tu pouvais comme à ton habitude m'ignorer, ça serait sympa. »_

_« Ne crois pas que je vais m'arrêter seulement parce que tu en as envie quand même ? » Dit Drago d'un rire dénudé de joie._

_Hermione avait beau dire, mais se disputer avec Drago lui faisait un bien fou._

_« D'ailleurs cela m'étonne de te voir gesticuler comme ça. Tu n'es donc pas dans tes livres pour sauter sur ta chaise en cours, miss je sais tout ? »_

_Hermione sentait la colère s'imprégner de chacun de ses muscles. Elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs de ne pas voir de la fumée sortir de son nez._

_« D'ailleurs, Weasmoche n'est pas là, c'est bizarre moi qu'il pensait que tu étais greffé à lui ... »_

_Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir. Entendre Drago parler de Ron c'était la goutte de trop. Elle se jeta sur lui, tout en martelant son torse et en proférant des insultes._

_Drago réagit immédiatement. Il lui encercla les poignées de ses grandes mains musclés, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement._

_« Oh tout doux la lionne. »_

_Alors que Drago retenait toujours ses mains, Hermione tenta de le mordre. Mais Drago avait vu le coup venir._

_« Ta ta ta ! Granger, ne joue pas à la plus maligne. »_

_C'était la première fois que Drago et Hermione étaient si proche._

_« Malefoy lâche moi immédiatement ou tu pourrais le regretter » dit Hermione avec calme._

_« Granger, tu n'es pas en position pour négocier »_

_« ESPECE DE FOUINE ! LACHE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT »_

_« ARRETE DE ME DONNER DES ORDRES » cria à son tour Drago, en renforçant son emprise sur ses poignets._

_« Tu l'auras voulu ! » Dit Hermione, en mordant les doigts de Drago._

_Drago la lâcha rapidement, mais Hermione ne fit pas un mouvement. Elle resta planté là, à fixer les yeux de Drago, qui pendant un instant avaient perdu c'est air impassible. Drago reprit vite contenance. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Hermione cette dernière crue qu'il allait la gifler. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta là à la regarder, ses yeux n'exprimant rien, même pas de la colère._

_Hermione se décida à parler._

_« Tu vas rester la longtemps à m'observer. »_

_« C'est censé être à ce moment-là que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. »_

_« T'es un malade Malefoy ! Je n'ai pas dû te mordre assez fort. » dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui vers le canapé, légèrement déstabilisée par ce que Drago venait de dire._

_« Bah oui quoi ! Tu m'as mordu parce que tu ne supporte pas être aussi proche. Tu as eu besoin de poser tes lèvres sur ma peau irrésistible ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas la première fille à qui cela arrive. » Dit Malefoy très sérieux, toujours debout en fixant Hermione sur le canapé._

_« Malefoy tu as bu ? » Dit Hermione décontenancé par le discours de Drago._

_« Allez Hermione prend un peu de bon temps. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais marié à l'autre cruche ... » Dit Drago en s'asseyant très près d'Hermione._

_« Drago arrête ce n'est absolument pas drôle ! »_

_Drago ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, il sentait ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage._

_« Tu sens merveilleusement bon Hermione. »_

_Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'avait bien appelé Hermione ? Ou avait-elle rêvé ?_

_Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, il commençait à embrasser son cou. Hermione n'eut même pas l'espace d'un instant, envie de se retirer. Elle appréciait ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Drago remit délicatement les cheveux qui le gênait pour sa progression derrière l'oreille d'Hermione. Le contact de sa main sur son oreille la fît frissonner. Drago embrassait sa mâchoire, si lentement qu'Hermione sentait l'impatiente monté. Elle voulait capturer ses lèvres. Sentir quel goût elles avaient. Hermione était de plus en plus impatiente et laissait échapper quelques gémissements._

_Drago sentit l'impatiente d'Hermione et sourit contre sa mâchoire._

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle te fait la belette pour que tu sois aussi impatiente. »_

_La phrase de Drago agis comme un électrochoc sur Hermione. Elle se retourna vers lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces._

_« CONNARD ! »_

_Elle se leva et partit en fuir vers sa chambre. Avant de passer la porte elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Malefoy prête à l'insulter une dernière fois. Elle le vit assis nonchalamment sur le canapé un grand sourire sur ses lèvres._

_« AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH » cria Hermione en tapant du pied avant de rentrer dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte._

Hermione était toujours pelotonnée dans les bras de son amant, un sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres. Drago la sentit sourire sur son torse.

« _Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça la lionne ? Repenserais-tu à un de tes amants ?_ »

_« Oui ! Le dernier en date m'a fait prendre un pied d'enfer ! » _dit Hermione en rigolant.

_« Donne-moi son nom ! Il faut que j'aille immédiatement lui demander comment il s'y prend. »_

Hermione se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur un Drago torse nu.

«_ Tu sais que je suis un peu déçu ... ça fait 30 bonnes minutes que nous sommes là allongés et tu n'as toujours rien tenté. Je vais finir par croire que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ... _»

Drago rigola. Hermione se délecta de ce rire, qu'elle seule avait la chance d'entendre.

« Moi qui pensais te respecter, en tant que femme indépendante, moi qui ne voulais pas passer pour un macho en précipitant les cho... »

« Arrête ton charme Drago et fait moi l'amour. » Dit Hermione en essayant de parraître la plus sérieuse possible.

* * *

Voila ... La suite de ce chapitre dans le prochain. Avec des flashs back pour savoir comment à évolué l'histoire Dray/mione, comment Hermione va s'y prendre avec Ron, le rendez vous pour le bébé ... Voila voila.

Bisouuuus A tous ! A très bientôt


End file.
